Corey Bayne
Corey Bayne is an ewrestler, currently working for Fearless Championship Wrestling. His most famous era was when he was "The Daredevil" Dark, wrestling for a fed called NCW, NCW2.0, RCW, and EUW. Starting Off NCW Dark was greatly recognized for his achievements in NCW. He got World Title shots, but always lost them to the hands of Tom "The Eh" Roberts. Azriel was probably Dark/Corey's best friend, and feuded with Tom "The Eh" Roberts for the title. Dark/Corey wasn't really recognized until NCW2.0. NCW2.0 "The Chick Magnet" Dark, or at least that's what Gabrielle Montgomery called him, was a stud. He was with Main Event stars, Tom "The Eh" Roberts and Azriel again. This time, feuding for the best stable in NCW. Azriel had The Prophecy, which involved Dark and Azriel, and Tom Roberts had The Eh Team, the name is a copy of "The A Team" from the television series. They went through feuds like none other and then at NCW's first PPV since their revival, they dawned a new match that was like no other, the "Cage of Death" match. The match was a 5/5 star match, as The Prophecy gained a big victory, and we never heard of The Eh Team again. EUW Corey had taken some time off wrestling, but made his huge return in a fed called Extreme United Wrestling, where he got to meet new talent like King Carter, Jeff Vicious, and Warrior, as well as meeting some of his old friends from the NCW days, like Tom "The Eh" Roberts, and the owner of the fed, Ash Matthews. Corey was midcarded, and had a shot at the tag team titles, and then he had a shot at the X Division title. Corey came up short with Lincoln Daggerston for the X Division Title. Corey then formed a new gimmick where he was a psychopath, hell bent on destroying random things, and screaming loud. He formed a Tag Team, and abruptly lost his chance to become Tag Team Champions to the Children of the Damned(Tom "The Eh" Roberts and Warrior.) TiTan Pro Wrestling This was considered as the developmental league in EUW. Then Ash Matthews let it go, but it became a huge success, as every underrated EUW star came here. Corey Bayne was, again, a main eventer, getting a World Title shot, but he never won the World Title exclusively like Brax Wayward or Cole Evolver. He lost a Triple Threat Hardcore Match to both of them, rules involved finding a contract that states you are the World Champ. Corey's title success came right around, as he won the Television Championship, his first ever title. He then lost it, but continuing his singles competition, until he decided to leave when Brax Wayward was in charge. RCW RCW was Corey's best fed to work for. He was a main eventer, and was the first man to win the RCW Revolutionary Championship. In the first ever RCW Revolutionary Championship Match, he defeated Cole Evolver. He held the title for about three weeks when he lost to Sevrena. He then left wrestling again, due to personal issues. FcW Corey is currently signed to FcW, where he is in the Dearly Departed PPV Pre-Show, gaining a shot at the Intercontinental Championship, along with seven other competitors. Title History TiTan Pro Wrestling TiTan Television Champion (1 time) RCW RCW Revolutionary Champion (1 time) Wrestling Moves Finishers: *'Swanton Bomb' (in EUW, TiTan, and RCW) *'Corey Crusher' (Frontward Fishermans Suplex, in EUW and RCW) *'Code Corey' (Backflip STO, used only in FcW) Signature Moves: *Super Hurricanrana *Flying Forearm Attack *Corkscrew Moonsault *Northern Lights Suplex *Evasive Jumping DDT(Opponent goes for clothesline, and Corey counters with a Jumping DDT always) *Flipping Armbar *Tycoon Shuffle(Left Crouching Elbow, right Crouching Elbow, Spinning Elbow to Face) *Arm Drag *Armbar Takedown *Top Rope Mule Kick *Mule Kick *Top Rope Super Spinning DDT *Evasive Moonsault *Dancing Leg Drop *Running Handspring Body Splash *Running Senton Flip